Difference at Birth
by Scruffybelle
Summary: Kar is the cousin of Draco malfoy treated as arespected servent throughout her childhood in Malfoy manor who's life is turned around on her eleventh birthday with the arrival of a parcel and the truth about her father. Trying tricky spells & tempting fat
1. Prologue

My name Karina Bella Riddle apparently that was the name my mother left for my Uncle when she died at my birth, Riddle was my father's apparent surname.

I am a witch, an almost pureblood apparently my mother was called Regina Malfoy, twin sister to Draco Malfoy's father, whom I have no idea what his first name is, I must always call him Uncle or Mr Malfoy the same with Draco's mother, -except I have to call her Auntie or Mrs Malfoy.

and today is the day that I finally turn Eleven.

'_Happy Birthday to you happy birthday dear Draco and Kar Happy birthday to you yeah'_ oh yeah I forgot to mention that I share a birthday with my cousin.

' I am so happy today my amazing son gets to start his journey to becoming a great and respected wizard; and we finally get Kar out of our hair.' The name Kar used to be used as an endearment when I was younger, my aunt used to love me as her own child, until my fifth birthday when I started to outshine her son in magical talent (I had already read all of the standard books of spells and most of the other books that my Uncle would give me.) and on the Quidditch pitch I was an apparent natural, (according to one of my Uncle's friends,-Ithink he's called something Avery?) so now she kinda hates/envy's me because of Draco.

Swalby my owl swooped through the window and landed on my shoulder carrying two letter's and a parcel, dropping them into my lap she flew up to roost with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin's Owl's.

The letters were obviously from Hogwarts and the parcel came from an anonymous source, it had no name nothing except for my name, Karina Bella Riddle.

'Well what are waiting for, give your cousin his letter and parcel.' My Aunt glared at me.

'Draco, here's your letter but Auntie the parcel's for me.' I told her timidly after parsing my cousin his letter.

'Nonsense, give it here.' I passed my parcel to my Uncle instead of my aunt. I was lucky in some ways that my Uncle wasn't cruel, he gave me nice things and treated me with respect but he thought of me as a servant instead of his niece and made me work for my keep, for example for this birthday he gave me more than enough money to buy the things that I needed for school but still made me sweep the floor's and help the house elf Dobby. My only proper friend-I can't count my cousin.

'Blimey, you are right. Here you go.' He said passing the parcel back to me. 'go on open it, see what's inside.' I carefully opened the wrapping paper careful not to rip anything, a letter, a broomstick and a silvery cloak were revealed inside the parcel, no wander it was so long.

The letter read:

'_My dear daughter, now that you have reached an age you should know who you father was, why he wasn't there for you and the family inheritance that is yours to keep. _

_Your father's name and my name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, descended straight down from Slitherin himself, _(My Uncle gasped) _but I was more famously known as Lord Voldemort.' _I dropped the paper unable to finish reading my face as white as a sheet, in shock.

My Uncle who had been watching my face as I read the letter, picked it up and continued reading it allowed, as I had been doing:

'_I am sorry that I was unable to be there whilst you were growing up due the slight problem of not having a body( I am using a "willing" muggle to write this for me)but I knew you were in capable hands with the Malfoy's, this cloak is an invisibility cloak that was Slitherin's, and is your inheritance, the broomstick I hope will start to make up for the missed birthday's, when we meet I will explain everything to you, but I am sure the snake's enjoy your company._

_Love from your Father, Tom Riddle; I hate that name, so Lord Voldemort instead.'_

My Uncle, Aunt, Cousin and Dobby, all stared at me, (Dobby had been serving, food).

'Well' my aunt finally said, 'you are full of surprises.' My uncle was pacing my Aunt was looking at him worried and my cousin had all but fallen off his chair with shock, I took my present's a ran upstairs' seeking the safety of my attic room. My father was an evil dude who was like the king of the dark art's, I never want to be like him, I've got to do it now, to prove them all wrong. I have 7 hours until I'm not allowed to do magic at home, I'm going to make them count by performing a relatively difficult spell, I'm going to become an animagus **please excuse spelling** tonight.


	2. Chapter 1: Show down

I'm all set and 5 and a half hours left till no magic, it's now or never. I had been stewing the potion needed for my transformation for 20 minutes, I looked down at my book, now I only need to add three of my nails and two grams of pumpkin seed's- don't ask me why. I added the needed ingredients and drank the potion, right then, the book say's I need to meditate for an hour and imagine myself turning into an animal of my choice. That doesn't sound so hard.

I sat in the lotus position, emptied my mind and waited for the correct animal to come to mind,

I waited for about ten minute's until I saw a blur of black cross my minds eye it stopped in the middle and changed into me then changed back into a black panther with a bluish undertone. I kept seeing this for another hour until the vision faded and I stopped meditating. I'd done it, I was now a panther, then a human.

'Mistress Kar,' I looked towards the door, Dobby was standing there staring at me, 'don't worry I wont tell anyone, but your uncle wants to talk to you about your father.' I looked down at myself, nothing had changed since I completed the spell, I experimentally attepted to shift. Sobby yelped as my body grew and filled out into my panther form then I indicated for Dobby to go and followed him out the door. I'm pissed and upset about my father and the fact that he is evil.

'Now then Kar,' my Uncle was facing the window as I entered, I growled.' What the…? Kar is that you?' I nodded. 'well I guess you just succeeded at the animagus spell. I shouldn't be surprised you always attempt a new spell, or potion when you're pissed.' I shifted back and sat down in the seat opposite my Uncle's desk.

'You wanted to see me uncle?' I looked innocently at him.

'Well, I wanted to explain about your father before you became completely pissed, but I guess it's too late for that now, do you want me to still explain about him?' I nodded eager for him to continue.

'Well, your father is a very evil wizard, but it wasn't always that way, he was one of my good friends at school, a mischief maker just like me, eventhough I was a couple of years below him, I respected him, but when we left the school he became bad, recruiting wizards, giants and the like, he asked me to join him. I refused at first but when he threatened my family, I felt I had no choice, so I joined him, in his rage, I followed him blindly for quite a few years, until, he started showing interest in my sister, then I started backing away from him, to try and protect her…' I stared at my uncle dumbfounded, as my uncle broke down in tears. I could guess what happened next, and didn't really want him to continue. 'but he still got her… I was useless to her. It's one of the reasons why I have distances I myself from you Kar, to make you more like your mother than your father. I most ways I think I've succeeded, but in other ways I've failed.' I looked at my uncle in a new light, trying to piece together what he said.

'How did you fail Uncle, I would hate to end up like, Tom Riddle.' I didn't want to acknowledge my relation to the man. ' You raised me perfectly uncle.'

My uncle looked up at me smiling.

'You are to lonely for a child your age, you don't fall back on your friends but on your books, spells, potions and Quidditch.'

'What wrong with that uncle?'

'That is what started your father's insanity, in the orphanage he grew up in, also his cruel nature, turned him into a bully at an early age.' I looked at him.

'Uncle, can we go to Diagon alley tomorrow to get my wand and robes?' I said changing the subject, I hate depressing subjects. My uncle grinned and ruffled my hair across the table.

'Of course Kar, we will need to take your cousin to get everything as well, but, if you want anything apart from school stuff, just ask. You're a good girl.' I turned to leave. 'Oh, and Kar, don't worry about your aunt she's jealous that Draco isn't as talented as you.' I giggled as my uncle winked at me, I left the room in good spirit's and bumped into my cousin.

'Hey Dray,' I bubbled, I was so happy after the talk with his father.

'Heya Kara, do you wanna play Quidditch?' I smiled and nodded at my cousin, I needed the exercise, I feel so… hyper. We ran out to the broom cupboard and grabbed our brooms.

'Catch me if you can, slowco.' We always add parts of our names to things.

'Later gatorina.' We raced round the back lawn of the manor house for about three hours before tea.

_2 weeks later, at Kings cross._

'Good luck you two, make loads of friends, and Draco you must get into Slytherin, it's a family tradition, but Kar, just try and stay out of Ravenclaw, you are too clever for your own good.

My uncle was waving us off at the station for our first time, my Aunt said she couldn't come because of a meeting at work. Yeah right, she was just trying to get away from saying something encouraging towards me, that lady seemed to despise me.

'BY UNCLE.' I shouted out the window of the train as it left the station, then wandered off to try and find a relatively empty cabin.

'Hello, do you mind if I join you?' I asked two boys sitting alone in a cabin one with black hair and one with ginger, 'All the other cabins are full?'

'Sure, what's your name?' I hesitated for a moment then decided that they probably don't know Voldemorts real name.

'My names Karina Riddle, but everyone calls me Kar. What are your names?' I asked the boys,

'Um My name's Ron Weasley.' The Red Head boy told me,

'Oh my Uncle told me about your family, but the way he puts it, seems like he doesn't like you.' I looked down kind of ashamed of my Uncle for hating the first person I meet.

'Oh, who is your uncle?' I looked at my feet,

'Um Mr Malfoy.'

'Oh, never mind as long as you don't share his views about almost everything then we're Ok.'

'Don't worry, I prefer the house elf. What's your name?' I asked the other boy who was looking back and forth between off whilst snacking on the sweets that were covering his lap and pooling over onto the seats either side of him.

'Oh, my names Harry, Harry Potter.' I gaped at him, I was sitting next to the guy who wrecked my Dad's body, I am so in his debt.

'Well, Harry Potter, I have to thank you for killing You know who, otherwise I would be completely evil right now.' I looked down again.

'What do you mean, Kar.' I couldn't tell them yet I barely knew them.

'Well, he would have taken over the world, leaving us all evil.' The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

'Well then the whole world is in my debt, but I'm glad you didn't stare or ask a load of questions because it gets really annoying if everyone does it.' I looked at Harry sympathetically, it must be hard being famous.

'_Ten minutes to arrival students, ten minutes.' _ We looked at each other then at our watches, time passes fast when you are trying to avoid making enemy's.

'You boys get into your robes now and I'll wait outside, then we'll switch, Ok?' They both nodded and I exited the cabin.

Other people were waiting in the hall way, probably waiting for the same thing as me.

'Heya, My names Krystal, what's yours?' I turned to find a small girl with mega frizzy hair and grey eyes looking up at me.

'Hallo Krystal, I'm Kar, you waiting to get changed?' She looks so… weirdly happy.

'Yep, but I gotta wait for my idiot brother to get changed, but he's taking for ever.' Well at least she has a brother.

'Well, I was lucky and able to avoid sharing a cabin with my cousin, what's your surname by the way?' I wander if I know her family, she looks really nice.

'Oh, um… Avery.' She doesn't look too proud of that, I wander why.

'Ok cool, I think your Dad's one of my Uncle's friends, He's Mr Malfoy, do you know him?' the girl brightened up.

'You're a Malfoy? Cool I think I was sharing with your cousin back there, is it your first year as well?'.

'Well, my mum was a Malfoy, but I don't really talk about my father. He's a kinda family shame or honour, depending on which way you look at it. And yeah this is my first year, what house do you think you will be in putting aside your family?' damn my stupid blabber mouth, I tell all my secrets, argh.

' Oh well, I actually really want to be in Ravenclaw, but I doubt I'm clever enough. You?'

'Well I have to admit that I want to be in Griffindor but I would be a down fall to my ancestor, but I just don't think I'm crafty enough to be in Slytherin.' I ought to be truthful, I mean what's the point in lying.

At that moment the door opened and Harry and Ron exited to cabin,

'It's all yours Kar.' Ron told me.

'Thanks guys.' I winked at them as I passed, Harry and Ron both blushed, boys are so easy to wind up.

I passed them and changed into my robes-once I closed the door obviously- just as we pulled into the Station.


	3. Chapter 2

"firs' years this way.' I lumbering giant fellow called us over as we exited the train and enveloped in a crowd of bubbling students obviously excited to be back at Hogwarts. I grabbed Krystal's and Ron's arms and dragged them over to the giant of a man.

'Heya Hagrid.' Well Harry seems to already know him.

"''ello 'arry, ooh good to see you've made friends already. Now then, firs' years follow me to the boats.' We followed Hagrid down a steep twisting track until we reached the edge of a vast blackened lake, where about twenty or so boats were moored.

'Come on then, no more than four to a boat.' Krystal, Harry, Ron and I all clambered into the small wooden rowing boats and sat down on the cross bar seat thingy.

'All in? righ' then, forward.' Hagrid bellowed and the boats all jumped forward off the bank onto the deep black lagoon lake.

Argh I've decided that I hate, I mean absolutely hate massive collections of water namely lakes, this guy in the boat next to us was splashing me for like five minutes before I lost my nerve at shouted at him to stop splashing me or I'd knock him over board, then he sent a massive torrent of water and soaked me. Argh.

'Oi you two knock it off.' Hagrid shouted from the front boat, but luckily the other boy stopped.

'Kar calm down, we'll help you get back at him, don't worry.' I smiled at Harry, I like him, to bad he will end up hating me when he finds out whom my father is.

'Oi firs' years, over there, see tha'? Tha's gunna be your home till Christmas.' We looked up to see a massive looming castle with six prominent towers surrounded by a connecting wall that wrapped around the towers. I felt my jaw drop not at the size of the place, but I felt that I've seen this place before, I had a dream about it when I was younger and I remember the walls whispering me the secrets of the past. I shuddered trying to shake off the last thought, I am normal in every way except that I'm a Malfoy and my father is He who must not be named i.e. Voldemort.

We entered a smallish cave in the side of the rock that the castle was perched on, through a curtain of vines, and climbed up steps that were cut into the rock into this vast empty entrance hall thingy with ceilings so high that three Hagrids standing on each other's shoulder's would only just be able to touch the ceiling.

'This way firs' years, follow me the grea' hall is jus' up 'ere.' We all trailed wearily after Hagrid up at least three flights of stairs. "'ere they are Mcgonagal (**so sorry about spelling)' **

'Thank you Hagrid, hello first years. My name is Professor Mcgonagal, Deputy head of Hogwarts and Head of Griffindor house. Now then before you enter the Great hall there are some things you need to know, there are four house's, Griffindor, Hufflepuff (**sorry again**) Ravenclaw and Slytherin, now please can you wait here quietly whilst I go and see if the Headmaster is ready.' She definitely looks like someone that I could avoid.

'So it is true what Krystal told me on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.' Damn my stupid cousin, he has to stick his nose into every damn thing. Mumurings of Harry potter circulated through the other first years.

'Dray please leave Harry alone, he doesn't need your "help". He's got me.' I pointed at myself and dragged Harry away from my cousin who stood there shocked at my outburst. At that point Mcgonagal entered the corridor.

'They're ready, now then follow me.' The massive doors in front of us opened and we all piled through into a gigantic hall that made the corridor seem tiny and passed through the middle of two sets of two table's up to the front of the hall.

'Right then when I call your names can you come up here and sit on this stool then I will place the sorting hat on your head. Bones Susan.' The sorting began as our names were read out in alphabetical order. Turned around to look at the tables Susan Had gone off to the table wearing yellow badges on their robes, some even wore yellow scarves, I looked at the other tables, Red, Blue and Green , I know green is Slytherin because my Uncle still had some of his school stuff lying around.

'…Granger Hermione.' There was a short silence as the hat decided what house the bushy haired girl was in until it declared '_Griffindor.' _ The red table cheered as the ran over there. Ah right so red must be Griffindor and Blue must be Ravenclaw, I get it now.

'Potter Harry.' Everyone lent towards the stool trying to be the first to find out the house of the famous boy,

'_Griffindor' _ Harry spared me a glance as he jogged over to his new house.

My cousin was called up and was immediately put into Slytherin I day dreamed until I heard

'…Rrriddle, Karina, no sorry that must be a mistake,' the Deputy said as I stepped onto the platform, a complete silence settled over the hall as the Deputy said this, does she know the true identity of my father?'

'My name is Karina Riddle Professor.' I said shyly, I mustn't get to full of myself after all.

'Well then miss Riddle sit down, do you mind if we could talk to you afterwards?' I peered up at her, (I am rather small afterall.)

'Of course not Professor, Have I done something wrong?' She smiled at me almost sympathetically.

'Of course not Karina, now then sit down.' I sat and she placed a withered old wizards hat on my head.

_Hello Miss Riddle. _The hat talked into my head and I saw all the torches in the hall go bright green, Mutterings at the table ceased as heads turned in my direction, obviously this wasn't normal.

_Of course it isn't the Castle is honouring the Heir of Slytherin, but I do not sense you will fit in here, but then I can also sense that none of the other houses will accept you, so where to put you, hang on Mistress Riddle._

_WAIT if you can't find a place to put me please is there anyone in my family history who was not in Slytherin?_

_Yes your mother was in Ravenclaw, but she's the only one apart from Rowena Ravenclaw, it looks like you are her descendant as well but it goes down a completely male line until it reaches your mother and all the males were in Slytherin._

_Well then in her memory and the memory of my ancestor please place me in Ravenclaw Mister Sorting hat._

'_Ravenclaw' _ The sorting hat shouted.

_Thank you Mister Sorting hat. _ The hat laughed.

As I took off the hat the whole school gasped as the torches turned colour again but instead of going back to the usual yellow they turned bright blue, Ravenclaw colours. I skipped over to the table with the blue colours as they cheered extra loudly for me. After Ron was sorted (also into Griffindor) Dumbledore gave a speech food appeared on the table Dumbledore called me over to the staff table.

'Now then miss Riddle, may I ask two personal questions?' Well he was going to ask them anyway so why not?

'Of course Professor, ask away.' He smiled at me kindly over his specticles then asked.

'First do you know why the torches have changed colour, I all of Hogwarts history they have never done that before.' Phew well at least I know the answer to that, but I don't see how it's personal.

'Oh um I think it's because I am the direct descendants of two of the founders Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.' The teachers all looked at me peculiarly before Dumbledore continued.

'Thank you my dear and secondly do you know who your father is?' I glanced down and Mumbled.

'Yes sir, his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle who's body was destroyed by Harry potter but I am not going to say his urm show name, I don't like it, and can only thank Harry that he freed me from my father.'

'Thank you Karina you may go.'

'Sir please call me Kar I despise my given name.' The headmaster looked shocked at this then realized my cercumstances.

'Of course Kar I shall tell all your teachers, go and enjoy the feast young Raven.'

I skipped down to the table.

'So what was with all of the scary voodoo light thing, it seemed to give the teachers a scare your name also.' Krystal to my relief had also been sorted into Ravenclaw.

'Well lets just say that my father doesn't have a very good reputation in the wizarding world, one of Hogwarts biggest failures.' I must try to avoid the question I really don't want this circulationg round as gossip.

'Oh come on what could be worse than your Dad being a former death eater.' I looked down at my food poking and prodding it.

'How about being your dads former master.' Krystal gasped as I told her.

'OMG he's not is he, he can't be no, oh I am so sorry Kar, I thought that… well at least he's not around to make you evil.' I smiled weakly and started eating properly, at least one of my new friends could accept who my father is and at least no one else heard it.

'So what do you think about getting sorted into Ravenclaw, wont your family be ashamed?' I asked curios that she was accepting that she was a Ravenclaw.

'Not really my family has either been in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, so my parents didn't mind which one I got in to. So tell me about the lights.' Two girls either side of us over heard what Krystal asked me.

'Yeah what was going on with the freaky light show when you put on the hat they kept flashing the colours of all the houses I guess as you decided which house you would be in, but according to Hogwarts a history nothing like this has ever happened before.'

'Um I think the hat said that the castle was honouring my existence because I am descended from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin.' I said sheepishly.

'That is so cool! I'm Reia by the way and this is my twin Aier', she pointed to the girl next to her who waved then carried on her conversation with the boy next to her. 'Our mother couldn't think of another name for us so she just reversed my name to get my sisters, 'cause I'm ten minutes older.' Her sister heard this and stuck her tongue out. I giggled.  
>'Are you from a magical family then?' I need to get to grips on how to make friends as I have never really had any.<p>

'Yeah the Diggory's, our brother Cedric is in Hufflepuff, how about you two?'

'Avery's is my family and I am not proud of my fathers past.' Krystal answered quickly before I could.

'Hey don't sweat it I don't judge people on their parents, well I might if one of them was You know who, but probably not even then. How about you Kar?'

'Well My mother was a Malfoy, and my stupid cousin is on the Slytherin table over there, and my father was a half-blood whose mother was a squib and father was a muggle but my great grandfather was Marvolo Gaunt, a direct descendant of Slytherin. I guess you probably think that I am all about blood pedigree's but to be honest in my family my favourite person is our house elf Dobby, he is so cute and kind.'

'That's good to no you have no preduces.'

We continued to talk until the food was gone then we were told to follow our prefect to our dormitories.


	4. Chapter 3

After the mahusive meal in the great hall the prefects (whom I've already forgotten their names) lead back out into the entrance hall area and up a large staircase to a landing about a quarter of a size bigger that the entrance hall area and all of the walls were surrounded in portraits of animals, wizards, witches etc. The muggle borns were so surprised to see them moving and talking to them but we were all rendered speechless when we looked up to find the staircase above us shifting and changing, Krystal, I and a couple of others not so much as we had been told by parents and older siblings but it was still a sight to behold.

'Come on first years, follow me, this way, come on hurry up.' The prefect kept throwing commands at us telling us basically not to be so small or to run.

We carefully ascended to stair cases trying not to get separated and climbed right to the top of the north tower where the Ravenclaw common room was.

'Now then first years here is your first chances to prove yourselves deserving Ravens, you must approach the door one at a time and attempt to answer the question the door gives you, if you fail you must wait until someone else opens the door before you can get through. People pushed left right and centre to be the first to open the Ravenclaw common room, I waited at the back of the throng of students patiently awaiting my turn. Student after student failed to open the door standing to the side and looking hopefully to the next student to attempt to open the door, every single one failed then it was my turn.

'Why hello young Raven of raven blood.' The ravens shaped door knocker on the door spoke out to me.

'Why hello keeper of Ravenclaw's roost, what mighty fine question do you have for me today.' Showing more respect to the door than any of the other students had.

'For you Young raven I have a riddle:

_I am as black as night _

_As fast as the wind and_

_as cruel as the deep black ocean._

_I am your worst enemy_

_But your best friend,_

_I am your counterpart that you cannot live without_

_What am I?' _

Well that was seriously easy.

'Simple guardian, you are a Panther, Ravenclaw's familiar and best friend.'

'Thank you young Raven, you are the first person to have completed that riddle since Ravenclaw herself wrote it, you may enter and may the wind be under your wings to lift you to the sky.'

'And may the wind be at your pelt dear guardian, the most loyal of all creatures to help you deter to unworthy and let through the just.'

Everyone stared at me as if I had two heads or something.

'What, it wasn't too hard of you read up the histories of the four founders and their Familiars, Ravenclaw was the only one with two.' Everyone looked at me still dazed then rushed on past me all except from Krystal, Aier, Reia and the prefect.

'Go in girls, all except you um Karina is it.' I looked at him venomously.

'No it's Kar, I hate my given name and the headmaster gave me special permission to use my nickname due to my unique circumstances, that I am unable to tell you.'

'Well um right ok, I just wanted to congratulate you on your feet of cracking Ravenclaw's riddle, it has never before been achieved.' I blushed looked down and thanked him before rushing into the common room after my friends.

Flitwick our house master stepped into the room and scrambled up onto a pile of books.

'Good evening to all you new first years and welcome back to all you elder Ravens, I would like to inform you that today a first year worked out Ravenclaw's riddle that scholars have taken years trying to solve and that is posed every year to new first years coming into this house, so it will come as no surprise to you that the first year that solved the riddle is a descendant of the founders of two of the houses in Hogwarts and the person who made the remarkable light show in the Great hall. Please can you all congratulate Kar Riddle Direct descendants of both Ravenclaw and…' a hush fell over the room whilst Flitwick built up the suspense. 'Slytherin.'

Someone in one of the older years shouted out. 'Well I guess that explains the light show in the hall.' The common room burst in to laughter and everyone broke into applause, I blushed profusely from the roots of my long thick black hair that ended at my waist to the bottom of my feet that was mostly (thankfully )covered by clothes. Flitwick carried on explaining to the first years where their dorms were at the end of his speech he called me back afterwards. 'Kar I need to speak with you on some matters that your uncle sent me.'

'Yes?' I looked up on him on his perch of about fifty books with my vibrant violet eyes as large as saucers in an innocent way. Flitwick laughed.

'Well my girl he told me that you are already advanced in all types of magic as you have been studying his books since you could read is that correct?' He looked at me as is trying to work out the most complicated puzzle in the whole world.

'Yes sir I finished all the standards books of spells by the time I was four and all of the potion books that my uncle had in the house, then by the time I was five I had finished every single book I the whole house trying out every spell and potion in them, the last one I did I completed three hours before it became illegal to perform magic at home.' I tried to condense the enormity of the amount of books I had read into a couple of sentences.

'May I ask you what it was Miss Riddle?' I looked down and whispered the Animagus spell.

Flitwick stood there flabbergasted. 'DDid iit wwork?' He asked obviously in shock at me attempting such a high spell that few wizards or witches had ever tried. I nodded nervously.

'Well my girl, can I see.' I looked back up at him, he looked like he was going slightly into denial.

'Of course Sir, but not in here.' I gestured to the room around me. 'Somewhere more private? maybe?' I questioned and he nodded back at me leading me down into a room that looks a little bit like an old prep room.

I shut the door waited for Flitwick to take his seat then pounced into my panther form coming to sit at Flitwicks feet.

'This is remarkable my dear, please shift back now.' I phased back into myself still sitting on the floor in front of him but even then I was almost the same height as him.

'Sir, may I please study what I please in class but stay within my year because the elder years would just pick on me for being small.' Flitwick smiled relived at me.

'I will talk to the Headmaster to try and arrange it.' I smiled at him then stood up and skipped out of the room up to where Flitwick told me the dorm was.

'HEY' as I walked through the door to my new dorm two screeching brown haired people things lept on me. 'What was that all about? Was it the lights or something? Or…'

'Girls let the poor girl talk, so Kar what was that about.' I looked up from my space on the floor where the girls who I had now identified to be Reia and Aier had jumped on me, and it looks like them an Krystal are the people I'm sharing a dorm with.

'Well it was just about that my uncle sending him a letter to tell him to let me study my own things in class because he thinks I'm too advanced to sit board in first year.' They all blinked silently at me.

'Soo you are telling us that you are too advanced, well go on then, prove it.' The twins looked down at me on my place on the floor and I calmly stared back at them then slowly started to shift into a panther, from my legs upwards. The twins smirks of confidence turned to disbelief as I snarled at them fully transformed on the floor then pounced onto my bed laydown transformed back and laughed at the looks on all three of their faces.

'YYourr aann aaannniimaaguuss.' One of the twins stuttered.

'Yarp, achieved it just before coming to Hogwarts, you need any other proof?' they both shook their heads and started laughing probably out of shock .

'You are definitely tutoring us this year.'

We continued talking until a prefect came and banged on our door telling us to shut up and go to sleep.

_Great hall next day._

'Students come and collect your timetables from the teachers table.' Flitwick called out to the Ravenclaw table.

Me and the other girls sprinted up to the teachers table to see if I had been kept in our year or moved up.

'Miss Riddle, I have to tell you that what Professor Flitwick told me was impressive so we have decided to give you private tutoring sessions instead of normal classes though you will be in a class of seventh years during your tutoring you will be doing far more advanced work than them.' The headmaster looked down at me sincerely, well at least I get the good teachers I guess. I took a look at the timetable the headmaster gave me as I scampered back to the other Ravens.

'So what happened.' I groaned seeing my timetable for today before passing it over to Krystal.

'Oh no, you have Triple Transfiguration then triple potions then double herbology, poor you an eight period day, we only have six, what happened?' I explained what the headmaster told me.

'That seriously sucks, you will get to be better friends with the seventh years than our year, but you are just too damn smart for your own good.' I giggled at Aier she can be quite funny sometimes, well quite a lot seeing as I've only known her a day!

'I've got to go guys talk to you at lunch?' They nodded and waved me out of the Great hall.

ARGH this castle is so infuriating you ask two portraits something and they both give you different answers, I mumbled to myself as I tried to navigate the twisting corridors of the Castle.

'Oh I'm sorry.' I tall boy with brown hair and a Scottish accent ran into me. 'I didn't see you there, can I help you?' the boy smiled down at me and I looked up through my hair into his brown eyes.

'Um yes please, can you tell me how to get to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagal?' The boy looked at me a little bit shocked then nodded his head.

'Of course, I was just going there myself, but just wandering, why are you taking seventh year classes?' I'm guessing that this boy was one of the ones in my class.

'Well I'm not really, I'm kinda too advanced for the school but they needed to give me something to do so Professor McGonagal and a few other teachers have agreed to give me private tutoring during Seventh year lessons.' I tried to explain to the poor boy without sounding too cocky.

'Okay… I'll see how you go. My names Oliver by the way, Oliver Wood, I'm the head of the Griffindor Quidditch team.' I smiled at him again as we walked towards Transfig.

'Um, I'm Kar Riddle and I don't really want to go into my past, it's not something I'm proud of.' We walked in silence until we reached Professor McGonagal's classroom.

Oliver waited outside with all the other students talking about Quidditch and I poked my nose through the door to find an empty classroom. I walked in slowly closing the door behind me. On the desk sat a tortoise shell cat that I immediately recognised as the Professor. I pounced into my panther shape and bowed before the Professor.

_My, my Flitwick was right she has a nice shape aswell, I always wanted to be a panther._

_Hello Professor, I didn't know that animagus could talk to each other in their animal forms did you Professor?_

Professor McGonagal blinked a couple of times then shifted back.

'As a matter of fact I didn't Kar, thank you for helping me to realize that. Now then do you want to stay in this form whilst I introduce you to the rest of the class?' I nodded, she seemed quite nice compared to how some of the older years told me that she was at breakfast.

'Class you may enter.' The class was murmuring about me as they entered the class, obviously Oliver had told them about me. I slinked over to the corner of the classroom and started playing with the corner of a desk to act a little bit like a regular cat/ big cat.

'Now then class as I am sure you have all heard now there is a new student joining this class, she is a fist year but one of the most advanced witches I have ever seen, Kar can you please come over here you are making such a mess of that desk and I really don't want to give you a detention on your first day.' I looked up at her with my purple eyes and blinked a couple of times, stopped trying to shred the desk and walked over to her, slowly transforming back as I walked.

'Sorry Professor I got a little carried away.' Murmurs and exclamations of awe in what I had just done, the only animagus they had met was Professor McGonagal and her form was quite small.

'Um excuse me miss, but isn't it illegal to be an animagus at this age?' one of the seventh years asked obviously wanting to become one himself.

'No Mr Flint as she performed the spell before her eleventh birthday, achieving something in three hours what took me three and a half months to work out, with ministry help as well.' I looked down and let my hair curtain my face. Then I looked up into the boy who had spoken eyes.

'Hello Marcus, remember me, I'm Draco's little cousin.' The whole class looked shocked not only at the fact that I knew Marcus's name but at the fact I was related to the Malfoy's considering how different I looked from them.

'Kar? I didn't think that your father would allow you to attend his old school.' So he knew did he well I might as well give him a taste of his own medicine.

'Well you would know wouldn't you seeing as my father kept yours in his pocket like a handkerchief to use then to throw away.' At that point McGonagal stepped in.

'That's enough, Flint five points from Slytherin for your foolish behaviour , you should really know better, and Miss Riddle please don't do that again, you don't have enough time on your schedule for detentions.' I mumbled sorry in her direction and sat down in an empty seat next to Oliver.

'now that Kar's introduction is over lets get down to todays lesson, how to turn a large animal such as a moose into a pin and back again. McGonagal took us all outside to practice on a herd of deer that the groundskeeper had rounded up earlier, this is so easy, I did it on my first try then went around transfiguring trees into Deer to try and confuse the other students.

'Miss Riddle, please I know you're bored but please can you stop trying to confuse the other students, go and Annoy Professor Snape for a while would you, tell him the I said that you could get started early as you were bored with even the most advanced of Transfiguration and that I will have to try and find something slightly harder for you next time.' I shouted Ok back at her Transformed and sprinted off through the Castle in my Panther form towards the dungeons.


End file.
